


Ikea-ed

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [427]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: From the Ikea prompts:Person A: *staring at all the desks*Person B: *walks up to them* what're you doing?Person A: I'm wondering which of them you'd look best pinned aga-Person B: *kicks them in the shin*





	

“Ikea?”

John didn’t stop moving as he brushed past her.  “You said you wanted to come with while I ran my errands.”

Penny stared at the back of his head as he headed for the door.  “Darling, you could buy the _company_  Ikea with your pocket money.  What are we doing shopping here?”

People were turning to look.  John had been friends with Penny long enough not to care.  “I need a few Ikea-shaped things.  Are you coming, or do you want to wait in the car?”

Scowling, her eyes promising vengeance, Penny strode through the automatic doors after him.

“Hello and welcome to Ikea,” the greeter greeted them, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.  “Can I help you find anything?”

Before John could open his mouth, Penny draped herself over his back.  She was expecting to need to simmer a while, but she was enough of an operative to leverage an unexpected opportunity.  “Darling, do you have the list?”

John smiled politely at the greeter.  “I’m fine just looking, thank you.”  Not even bothered by Penny’s weight draped across his back, John headed into the maze of display units.

Penny considered her options, and with a shrug and a quick tap against the floor, hoisted herself fully up into a piggy-back ride.  John latched her calves in more tightly around his waist, juggling her slightly until her weight was more evenly distributed.  “So Lady Bratty is my companion today, huh?” he asked, scanning the displays.

“You are looking at kitset furniture, it seemed appropriate,” Penny said loftily.  “Yonder, noble steed.”

“Neigh,” John said, deadpan, but dutifully began to walk them towards the right part of the store.

Penny stayed quiet, her chin resting atop his head as he slowed.  “Darling,” she said at last.  “You have half a dozen penthouses and your own personal space station.  Why do you need an Ikea desk?”

“Crimes and shenanigans,” he said cryptically and refused to drawn further.  Penny rocked until he took the hint and let her slide down onto her feet.  As he began to carefully read the tags on each of the display models–probably correctly pronouncing the products names, Penny added to herself–she began to meander more randomly through the cluster of display desks.

“I know I’m going to regret asking, but what are you doing?” John asked after Penny had spent several minutes carefully putting her weight onto each of the desktops.

“Hmm?” she asked, catching out of the corner of her eye a glimpse of the yellow shirts the staff were forced to wear.  “Oh,” she said, pitching her voice to carry.  “I’m just wondering which of them you’d look best pinned aga-”  the rest was muffled as John slapped a hand over her mouth and, using his height as leverage, bodily picked her up and hustled her out of the store.

Only out in the parking lot did he take his hand off her mouth.  “Nothing there that suits?” she asked innocently.

“You’re a terror,” he told her, but he was smiling, a faintest blush high on his cheeks.  “And I was going to get you some meat balls as a treat,” he added impishly.

Penny considered her options, grabbed his hand, and towed him back into the store


End file.
